


Don't Do Me Any Favors

by helens78



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jude leaves Ewan, Jonny comes over to see how Ewan's doing.  Unfortunately, they skip the talking bit and head straight for the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do Me Any Favors

**Author's Note:**

> When [Travis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kanata) posted his [WIP meme](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/471625.html?style=mine), the first lines from the last one sparked this bunny in a hurry. Many thanks for both the bunny (and not minding me stealing the idea) and the excellent beta work -- as always, this was greatly improved with his comments and help.

It's been two weeks. Ewan started off week one by gathering up everything Jude left behind and dumping it unceremoniously in a box he snatched from behind the Sainsbury's down the road. As a result, his flat smells of bananas, and Jude's clothes are probably wrinkled, but so what. Jude can iron them himself, in wherever it is that he's ended up now he's moved out. Kicking the box back into Jude's room helped some, and slamming Jude's door shut helped even more. Of course, neither of those things helped half as much as drowning his sorrows in Guinness, but then what would?

When the pounding starts, Ewan thinks it's his head at first. Then he thinks it's Jude come to get his things back, and after that he realizes Jude wouldn't bother pounding on the door, he'd just use his key. Only maybe he wouldn't; Jude can be bizarrely polite about idiotic things.

So Ewan peels himself off the sofa and heads for the door, swinging it open with a broad, inviting gesture. "You--oh, fuck, you. Sorry."

'Oh, fuck, you' probably isn't the warmest greeting Jonny's had this last week, but he takes it with a somewhat forced-looking grin and opens his mouth to say something. "Right. I--" He stops, frowns. "You look like shit," he says. "When was the last time you had a bath and a decent meal?"

"Uh?" Ewan takes a step back. "I had a shower last night, and I had breakfast--" No. "Dinner? Lunch? I'm not starving myself out of grief, if that's what you're asking."

"Tell you what, let's get you a shower and some food anyway. You look like you could use both."

Ewan can't exactly argue, so he lets Jonny shove him inside. Jonny kicks the door shut behind them, and push-pulls until they're both in the cramped little bathroom and he's getting the water running for a shower. For all that Ewan doesn't like being fussed over, the attention is sort of nice -- where the hell's Jonny been the last two weeks, anyway? He should have been here much earlier, giving Ewan consolatory blowjobs and listening to Ewan talk about what an ungrateful prick Jude was to leave.

Well, no time like the present. Ewan strips out of his t-shirt and jeans and then pulls at Jonny's shirt. "You could stand to be cleaner yourself, you know," he says, which sounds lame even to Ewan, but Jonny doesn't try very hard to shrug him off. It's hardly a surprise, as Jonny's never said no before, whether it was just him or just Jude or him and Jude together.

Jonny steps into the shower first once they're both undressed, which means he gets to be the warm one. _Damn._ Shower fucks are never as much fun as they look in the movies; someone's always stuck with no spray. At least Ewan's got supplies in here still, having never bothered to pull the condoms and lube out of the soap dish. He slaps a condom into Jonny's hand, and Jonny looks from it to him and frowns a little.

"Ewan..."

Ewan kisses him. He might taste of beer, but Jonny tastes of cigarettes, so the score is even. He gets his other hand on Jonny's dick, which is hard already. Ewan smirks. This is much better than sitting around drinking himself into a stupor; where the hell _has_ Jonny been? Oh, well, at least he's here now.

"Ewan, I should--"

"Damn right you should," Ewan says, cutting him off. He kisses Jonny again and gives his dick a squeeze. "C'mon."

Jonny sighs, and Ewan turns around. Knowing Jonny, that sigh'll disappear in a hurry once Ewan's braced against the tiles -- shit, they're cold. All right, maybe the bed would have been better, but they're here already. Jonny does exactly what Ewan expected him to: tears open the condom, uses a little lube to open Ewan up, and pushes right in. It hurts some, but the roughness is nice. Not nice enough, not the way it would've been if this were Jude, but it's better than nothing. All the bite marks Jude used to leave are long gone; Ewan thinks about asking Jonny to bite his shoulder, but he knows he'd just end up tossing off later and pretending the marks are from Jude, and that's far more pathetic than just sitting around drinking. He'll pass.

Jonny gets his hand on Ewan's dick, and Ewan groans. He doesn't bother waiting; a couple strokes and he comes, grunting softly and ignoring the echoes. Jonny doesn't draw it out, thank God, so in a few more minutes they're finished and Jonny's helping Ewan wash off.

There are clean towels for both of them, and Ewan puts up with the cold lino under his feet to hand one over to Jonny. He's starting to grin as he dries off. "You know, I'm actually sort of hungry. Are you--"

Jonny drapes his towel over his shoulder when he's done, but he isn't fast enough. Ewan's eyes narrow, and he jerks the towel back, dropping it on the floor. "What the fuck's that?" he asks, pointing at a crescent-shaped bruise on Jonny's shoulder.

"Ewan, Christ, you didn't give me a chance to say--"

Ewan backs up, and Jonny comes after him, stepping out of the tub and grabbing for Ewan's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he says, "look, I'm sorry, but--"

There's nothing after that 'but', at least nothing out loud. Ewan could fill in any number of things, but he doesn't. He just glares, arse sore, back stiff.

Finally, he jerks away and tilts his head toward Jude's room. "His stuff's boxed up," he says. "Tell him I said hello."

_-end-_


End file.
